


Da Água e das Cinzas

by DriSilv_a3



Category: Cursed (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M, Fate, Prophecy, Redemption, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:20:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25813459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DriSilv_a3/pseuds/DriSilv_a3
Summary: "   Alguns dizem que o mundo acabará em fogo,Outros dizem em gelo.Mas nessa saga arturiana o mundo começa em água e cinzas  .  "Nimue e Lancelot as duas face de um mesmo destino.
Relationships: Arthur/Red Spear | Guinevere (Cursed), Nimue/The Weeping Monk | Lancelot (Cursed)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	1. capítulo 1

-Acorde  Pym!- falou  Nimue sacudindo a amiga com mais brusquidão. - Nós precisamos voltar para a aldeia. Acorde!

A loira se remexeu, mas não abriu os olhos ao murmurar

-Só mais um pouquinho.

-Agora Pym. Eu tive uma visão- Isso pareceu ser o suficiente para a loira sentar imediatamente com os olhos arregalados para  Nimue . - Nós precisamos ir agora.

Como isso a morena começou a juntar as suas coisas indo em direção ao cavalo, ainda grogue do sono Pym cambaleou a seguindo.

-Uma visão, tipo visão... Visão? O pacote completo? Olhos revirando e tudo  mais ? \- Conseguiu perguntar quando já estavam as duas no cavalo em direção a Aldeia.

-Eu acho que sim, é difícil dizer. Eu estava com Arthur e de repente uma força tomou conta de mim e eu, não sei explicar, eu senti primeiro o cheiro de fumaça, mas tinha um outro cheiro no ar eu só percebi quando alguém passou correndo por mim pegando fogo, que o cheiro era de das pessoas queimando.

-Certeza que você só não bebeu vinho demais com Arthur? - a Loira tentou aliviar, mas seu rosto mostrava o quão desconfortável ela estava.

Nimue tentou invocar as imagens de suas visões, e, ela sabia, assim como sabia o caminho de casa pelo qual guiava seu cavalo, que tinha sido o Oculto a falar com ela.

-Eram visões, Pym, eu tenho certeza.

-Visões, no  plural?- Com olhos arregalados Pym encarou o perfil da amiga que guiava o cavalo sem realmente ver o caminho.

-Sim, visões. A primeira era caos, muito fogo, era como se fosse um cambo de batalha, ou melhor uma chacina, um massacre Pym. Corpos e corpos, alguns queimados, pessoa correndo sem rumo. 

Pym aguardou silenciosamente enquanto a amiga parecia digerir o que acabara de falar, seus olhos azuis desfocados. O cavalo soltou um relincho sobressaltando as duas, o que pareceu fazer com que  Nimue voltasse ao presente, ela respirou fundo como que tentando sair da visão.

-A segunda visão, eu nem explicar também, sabe aqueles sonhos quando você parece que está caindo e de repente acorda? - Pym até abriu a boca para concordar, mas  Nimue já estava falando. - A segunda visão começou assim, mas ao invés de acordar, eu me senti encoberta por água e quando abri meus olhos eu vi a luz turva atravessando pela água, e eu tentava subir, mas eu só afundava cada vez mais, o ar me faltou e eu me afogava, a sensação de tentar respirar e não conseguia subir, eu só afundava mais e...-

-Eu entendi,  Nimue . - Pym falou não porque realmente entendia, mas porque podia ver no rosto da morena a agonia de estar revivendo aquilo e ela só queria encerrar o assunto.

-Tem mais, uma última visão. E de  todas essa é que menos fez sentido, depois dessas duas primeiras horríveis, acho que ela não fez sentido por não ser ruim. Eu estou encarando uma plantação de trigo, o sol se pondo, eu posso sentir o calor dele na minha pele, ao longe eu escuto alguns gritinhos de crianças talvez? Eu não sei. E de repente esse homem caminha na minha direção, tão certo de si, e eu estou sorrindo, mas ele está contra o sol e eu consigo ver o rosto dele.

-Você podia ter começado por essa visão, não? Será seu príncipe encantado? - Pym tentou fazer graça, dando uma cutucada nas costelas da morena, mas ela continuou com expressão fechada.

-Nós precisamos voltar logo. - Disse ela incitando o cavalo a aumentar o ritmo do galope. - Minha  última visão não é nada comparada com a primeira, eu preciso contar a minha mãe, como sacerdotisa ela pode me ajudar a entender.

Muito concentrada em não cair do cavalo e segurando-se mais firmemente na cintura da feérica, Pym resolveu permanecer quieta, algo muito raro, mas que pareceu ser a melhor resposta afinal ela não era do povo feérico e não entendia além do que se falava pela Aldeia.

Elas sentiram os cheiros bem antes da entrada da vila, depois vieram os gritos. Nimue forçou o cavalo a correr o máximo que podia, e desviando da estrada principal entrou por entre as arvores, e então elas viram as cruzes sendo erguidas, crianças correndo sem rumo gritando, as meninas da vila que elas cresceram juntas sendo arrastadas pelos cabelos por homens vestidos bata vermelha. Os olhos de Nimue arderam com a fumaça e poeira, sua mente pareceu ver aquilo de longe por meio minuto antes que adrenalina batesse, ela então saltou do cavalo e correu em direção a aldeia.

Sentiu seu braço ser puxado por Pym, ao longe registrou a amiga implorando para que ela voltasse, perigoso ela disse, mas  Nimue com um solavanco se desprendeu do aperto da loira e entrou no caos. Um cavalo passou raspando por ela, seu cavaleiro morto, um dos vermelhos venho em sua direção, mas correu e continuou sua busca por sua mãe, a cada grito ela virava o rosto numa direção diferente achando ser  Lenore , começou a girar em círculos ficando tonta, tropeçou em algo e quando viu era um corpo.

Se arrastando pelo chão batido foi em direção ao abrigo de uma das casas, se agachando ali, sua respiração ofegante e os olhos ardendo. Ela pensava que precisava se acalmar para atravessar aquele campo de guerra, e ir ao templo encontrar a mãe.

- Nimue !- a voz esganiçada saindo de trás dela fez ela gritar de susto.

-Esquilo! - Reconhecendo o menino e o segurando pelo rosto procurou algum machucado aliviada por não encontrar nenhum. - Você precisa sair daqui.

-Minha mãe-

-Me escuta! Você precisa sair daqui. - Alguém gritou muito próximo a eles, fazendo  Nimue sentir mais urgência em salvar aquele menino. - Vem comigo!

Sem esperar resposta saiu  arrastando-o em direção a borda da floresta.

-Vá em direção ao bosque do Pau-Ferro e se esconda. Entendeu?

-Eu não consigo encontrar meu pai. -disse a criança sem olhos sem encontrar com os dela. 

Nimue sacudiu o menino.

-Me escute! Você precisa ir em direção ao bosque Pau-ferro e se esconder, entendeu? - Ao perceber os olhos de Esquilo focado nela continuou. - Vá e se esconda.

-Você vai me encontrar?

-Vou. -Respondeu sem hesitar. - Agora vá. VÁ!

Ela assistiu a silhueta do menino se perder em meio as arvores, antes de começar a correr na direção contraria, em direção ao Templo. Quanto mais ela se embrenhava no meio da mata, mais distante e surreal o caos parecia, ela torcia para que ali no templo, afastado da Aldeia a mãe pudesse estar segura. Avistou as pedras cobertas de musgo e sua energia pareceu se renovar, fazendo seus pés irem mais rápido.

A respiração acerelada, com a garganta queimando do esforço entrou no templo e para todos os lados que olhava não via sinal de  ninguém .

-MÃE! MÃE?!

- Ni \-  Nimue aqui – venho a voz por trás do altar.

Se jogando de encontro ao chão  Nimue , percebeu o sangue primeiro antes de registrar o que mãe lhe dizia.

- ....À Merlin.

-Não mãe, precisamos sair daqui. - Tentou ergue-la, mas a mãe era pesada demais para ela. - Por favor mãe, vamos. Precisamos ir.

-Não,  Nimue . - A voz de  Lenore embora fraca era gentil e enquanto passava a mão pelo rosto da filha, talvez  até tivesse nela um pouco de dó. - Tem algo que você precisa fazer. Você deve levar a espada a Merlin.

Em meio ao sangue e frenesi,  Nimue nem tinha registrado o embrulho em forma de espada que mãe tentava entregar a ela.

-Mãe...-

-Não. Essa é a sua responsabilidade. É tudo que importa agora. -As lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelo rosto de Nimue, era o fim pensou ela. - Leve isso a Merlin.

Nesse momento ambas escutaram o rangido do aço sendo arrastado pelas pedras do templo, o tempo de ambas tinha acabado.  Lenore voltou a cabeça para olhar os olhos azuis turbulento da filha um  ultima vez.

- Nimue essa é sua responsabilidade. Preste atenção em mim, siga seus instintos e confie no Oculto, você está destinada as cinzas  Nimue e a muito mais, por favor não tema. Eu sei, o Oculto me revelou, minha linda menina. Vá e seja forte!

No frenesi do momento parecia que muitas coisas aconteceram num mesmo milésimo de segundo para  Nimue , tentou gravar as palavras da mãe, e a sensação de suas mãos acariciando seu rosto pela última vez, viu a sombra de um homem logo atrás do altar e sem entender porque sua mão foi para espada que a mãe lhe deu. Não sabia empunhar espada, mas naquele momento sentiu que sabia exatamente o que fazer, desembrulhou ela de qualquer jeito e a ergueu a tempo impedir no ar a espada de seu oponente de descer sobre elas.

Conseguiu empurra-lo para trás e usou o pouco tempo que ganhou para ficar de pé, com espada que parecia vibrar em suas mãos apontada para ele. Seu oponente era muitos centímetros mais alto, de ombros largos e se rosto escondido por um capuz, o tinha visto no caos de antes, lembrou-se ela, ajoelhado em frente ao um senhor que parecia comandar aquela atrocidade. Tentou ataca- lo, mas ele defendeu-se facilmente a derrubando no chão.

A espada foi parar longe de seu alcance e se arrastando de costas  Nimue tentou fugir do encapuzado, mas ela sabia ser inútil em duas passadas ele estava pairando sobre ela. Então ela viu, seus olhos manchados, como lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto, ele também era um feérico a descoberta fazendo com que ela ficasse paralisada, seus olhos não desviram dos azuis do dele enquanto ele levantava a espada num arco perfeito que seria fatal.

Lenore ainda que fraca conjurou o Oculto, implorando para as forças salvarem sua filha no momento que vi o Monge erguendo a espada. E quando espada descia em direção a sua filha um vento forte e carregado do Oculto, varreu o templo com toda a sua força, e pedras do teto do templo caem acertando o encapuzado fazendo com que ele caíssem sobre  Nimue e sua espada fosse parar longe, e então  Lenore partiu no  crepúsculo de suas forças.

Nimue nem bem teve tempo de registrar o impacto do monge sobre si, quando sentiu ele se levantando e ir com as mãos direto para seu pescoço, talvez para sufoca-la. Contudo, assim que a pele dele encostou na pele do seu pescoço, ela sentiu uma grande onda de poder se espalhando dela para fora, um choque sem igual que fez a atmosfera ao redor dela explodir. Em sincronia com o homem em cima dela arfou, sentindo falta do ar, sentiu cada pelo do seu corpo se eriçar e então, e então a escuridão.


	2. Capítulo 2

Nimue voltou a consciência aos poucos, registrou a dor que sentia e então o peso, algo que dificultava o subir de seu peito a cada respiração, lutou contra o peso das pálpebras. Quando finalmente abriu os olhos notou a escuridão ao redor, tinha anoitecido, virou-se para o peso acima dela, o monge continuava desacordado, empurrou ele para o lado e tentou pensar através da dor excruciante que sentia na cabeça. Viu o corpo da mãe a alguns passos de distância, os olhos vidrados e sem foco. 

Se arrastou pelo chão em sua direção sem saber nesse momento se a dor que sentia no peito era somente pelo luto ou se tinha levado um golpe ali.

-Nascido no amanhecer, para morrer no crepúsculo. -  sussurrou as palavras para sua mãe, enquanto lagrimas escorriam.

Levando a mão ao peito, respirou uma vez mais profundamente, antes de levantar olhando ao redor pela espada. Aos poucos sua mente começava a focar, Esquilo, precisava achar o menino pensou agarrando a espada, endireitou a coluna e saiu determinada floresta a dentro.

Muitos minutos depois, o Monge começa a se remexer no chão do templo, seu corpo inteiro doía, mas sua cabeça estava explodindo. Abriu os olhos e encarou o teto do Templo coberto de musgo, respirou algumas vezes tentando repassar o que tinha acontecido, lembrava-se de sentir o Oculto sendo invocado, um zumbido no ar e então o vento e as pedras caindo do teto, caiu por cima da garota feérica, mas estava consciente não seria derrotado tão facilmente afinal, porém quando encostou nela algo acontecerá.

Nunca em todo o tempo que existirá, ele sentiu tanto poder, o ar ao seu redor crepitava com a intensidade, uma onda se movimentando pelo ar, tinha os olhos fixos nos azuis da feérica abaixo dele e ela parecia tão confusa quanto ele e depois ele desmaiou. O que tinha sido aquilo, não conseguia deixar de se perguntar enquanto levantava já a procura da sua espada, a achando embaixo de algumas pedras logo ao lado dele. Analisando o templo notou que apenas o corpo da mulher mais velha estava ali, mas ao que tudo indicava a jovem de antes tinha partido a algum tempo.

Guardou a espada no cinto de couro e saiu em direção a Aldeia, Padre  Carden devia estar a procura dele. Além disso, ele precisava achar aquela garota, porém mesmo enquanto caminhava determinado pela floresta, ele sentia que estava esquecendo algo, não conseguia se livrar da sensação de que algo estava faltando.

Nimue corria desesperadamente pelo bosque do Pau-Ferro, não tinha conseguido encontrar Esquilo, mas vermelhos tinham lhe achado, sentia que eles se aproximavam dela enquanto ela tentava não diminuir o ritmo. Olhando para o lado viu um deles vindo em sua direção, foi ao chão rasgando o vestido na altura em que uma pedra lhe cortou o ombro, se debatendo debaixo do homem ela sente as os vincos de folhos sobressaltando em seu rosto lhe dando força para derrubar o vermelho. Esticando sua mão para a espada ela pede ao Oculto que lhe de forças, e a finca no chão com todas as suas energias, sentindo a um poder que não vinha somente  dela mas da espada e que emanou por toda floresta.

Ouviu gritos, mas não ouviu passos e soube que seja lá o que for tinha funcionado e desatou a correr novamente, depois do que pareceu uma eternidade pela floresta, encontrou cavalados perto da orla da floresta, devia ser dos homens que a atacaram, mas não havia ninguém por perto e pegou um deles para fugir e seguindo a estrela mais brilhante no céu daquela noite, seguiu em fuga sem olhar para trás.

-Você falhou na sua missão. - A voz ríspida do padre  Carden retumbou em seus ouvidos, mas o monge Chorão permaneceu imóvel. - Seus irmãos agoniam  semi mortos, porque você deixou aquela serva do diabo fugir. Você deve ser punido, não acha?

Na sua posição ajoelhado em frente ao Padre  Carden , o monge encapuzado estremeceu.  Carden segurou seu queixo bruscamente o obrigado a olhar seus olhos quando repetiu.

-Não acha?!

-Sim,  padre.- respondeu ele entre dentes, desfocando seu olhar e esperando pelo que viria.

Horas mais tarde, largado no chão da sua tenda, com as costas desnudas e com a carne ainda latejando da punição que Padre  Carden tinha aplicado, o monge Chorão não tinha forças para fazer nada além de encarar o fogo da tocha a alguns metros de distância. Ele merecia, pensou, tinha falhado e por causa dele alguns de seus irmãos morreriam. Ele tinha um proposito na terra,  Carden lhe falava constantemente, limpar o mundo da escória dos feéricos, purificar a raça dos homens. Tinha nascido para matar, era bom nisso, odiava ser bom nisso, mas era quase natural, e ainda assim sentia-se imundo após cada morte.

As chamas dançaram a sua frente, Chorão quase podiam sentir o calor, imaginou colocar a mão ali, não doeria, o fogo não o incomodava, mas Padre  Carden ficaria enfurecido e uma nova punição viria. Melhor continuar onde estava, não tinha forças mesmo para levantar, continuou encarando a dança das chamas então olhos azuis feito água turbulenta pareceram surgir em meio as chamas o lembrando da Bruxa da vila, precisava encontrar ela, e ele sabia que encontraria pensou enquanto fechava os olhos.

Sobressaltada, abriu os olhos para o desconhecido, Arthur não estava lá nem sua espada, começou a procurar por ela, mas  Nimue já sabia que ele havia pegado em seu íntimo. Depois do susto inicial  Nimue achou melhor por aproveitar o abrigo que as freiras podiam oferecer, ela precisava pensar o que fazer.

O monge Chorão seguia  Carden pelo convento, haviam parado ali para tentar salvar seus irmãos atacados pela Bruxa. Além disso,  Carden estava planejando um ataque aos feéricos em seus esconderijos, enquanto os outros levavam os feridos para a ala hospitalar Chorão seguiu para o gabinete da Abadessa, era mais fácil esperar lá assim podia fugir dos olhares das freiras. Seguindo o longo corredor que dava no gabinete algumas irmãs passavam por ele, algumas aterrorizadas demais para olhar na direção, outras com expressões de puro ódio ou dó, o ultimo o incomodava mais, mas ele seguiu firme para seu destino foi quando sentiu uma vibração no ar fazendo com ele parasse no ato em meio ao corredor. Ela estava ali, pensou, mas ao virar não encontrou ninguém no corredor, analisou a área ao seu redor, algumas feiras atravessavam o jardim, as portas logo ao lado algumas conversavam e ainda não tinha se recuperado daquele encontro deveria ser uma impressão. 

-Finalmente, entre logo. - Disse Padre  Carden o apressou ao chegar na porta. - Sente-se.

-Não, vou ficar em pé. - Padre  Carden lanço um sorriso de escarnio em sua direção, mas aquiesceu.

Um grupo de paladinos vermelhos mais velhos estavam sentados  a mesa, nenhum deles ousando olhar em sua direção.  Carden puxou de um rolo de papeis, os abrindo sobre a mesa.

-Com esses documentos nós vamos acabar com essa escória muito mais rápido. Os outros mapas? -  Carden gesticulou na direção de Chorão que se mantinha afastado no canto da sala. - Esses mapas mostram as localizações das vilas e mais, mostram rotas secretas usadas por eles. Alguns pontos aqui, nós acreditamos que sejam refúgios. Com isso nossa limpeza da escória será muito mais rápida.

De novo o monge sentiu aquela vibração no ar, era diferente dos outros feéricos e por isso ele não tinha certeza se era real essa sensação, afinal apenas algumas freiras circulavam servindo  os padres presentes.

-E  Merlim? - Perguntou um deles

-Enquanto ele servir a corte do rei  Uther , ele é intocável. -  Retrucou o outro.

-Uma coisa de cada vez irmãos. - Interviu  Carden . - Todos esses subversivos vão cair, inclusive Merlim, mas precisamos focar em destruir o máximo possível deles. A hora de Merlim vai chegar.

Inspirados pelo discurso de  Carden alguns levantaram suas taças no ar em comemoração, considerando sua presença dispensável o encapuzado se retirou. Chorão não conseguia se livrar da sensação de que ela estava ali, seguindo seus instintos seguiu a sensação que o incomodava chegando a um quarto. Tinha apenas duas camas simples, sem adereços, um baú a frente de cada cama, sentiu os pelos do braço se arrepiando, abriu um dos baús e viu o vestido no mesmo tom de azul que ela usará alguns dias atrás. Lentamente quase que hesitantemente pegou o vestido e o levou ao nariz, tinha cheiro de chuva, aquele cheiro ocre depois da chuva lavar um solo a muito seco. Seu coração acelerou e se demorou talvez um pouco demais cheirando aquela peça de roupa.

-O inimigo está  aqui.- Falou ele a  Carden assim que ele se liberou da sua reunião

-Tem certeza?

-Tenho, alguma das irmãs.

-Feche o convento. Vou reunir todas elas no salão principal. - O homem grisalho já caminhava determinado na direção da Abadessa que virava o corredor.

Todas as irmãs foram reunidas, mas de alguma maneira a bruxinha fugiu. Enquanto  Carden se preocupava em fazer a Abadessa um exemplo diante de suas subordinadas, o Monge Chorão reuniu alguns homens e saiu no rastro dela, conhecia seu cheiro agora ainda assim seu cheiro terminava na água. Era difícil prever em qual parte do rio ela tinha saído na mata, já estavam voltando para o convento quando ele sentiu um outro rastro, feérico também, feéricos era mais de um cheiro.

-Quietos- sibilou ele para o grupo que o acompanhava.

Caminhou alguns passos à frente de grupo, de maneira silenciosa, ajoelhou-se no chão tentando captar melhor o rastro. O vento soprou em sua direção e ele sentiu claramente 6 cheiros, todos feéricos. Sinalizou com a mão para que os outros o seguissem em silencio, vozes podiam ser ouvidas agora, risos altos, eram tolos na opinião do Monge, ele contou 5 homens, não vendo de onde vinha o sexto cheiro. Virou para os homens a sua esquerda gesticulando para eles circularem o grupo, os cercando e então deu a ordem de ataque.

Com alguns golpes matou um feérico com chifres, notando que os outros pegos de surpresa não apresentavam grande resistência aos irmãos paladinos exceto pelo cavaleiro de armadura verde. Tirou sua espada do corpo ainda jorrando sangue e segui reto da direção do cavaleiro que acabara de matar dois de seus irmãos. Suas espadas se encontraram no ar com um grande ruído, mas o cavaleiro a sua frente não titubeou em reverter sua espada e tentar acerta-lo

Desviando por pouco, sentiu o rosto contrair num sorriso, pelo menos teria uma distração. Empunhou a espada com mais certeza se preparando para o próximo golpe, segurou a espada dele no ar e puxando da adaga acertou o cavaleiro na barriga. Não era fatal, só fez com que ele recuasse alguns passos, estava pronto para erguer sua espada almejando pela cabeça quando um barulho a direita deles na mata chamou sua atenção. Um menino, o sexto cheiro, se aproximava correndo.

-Esquilo  não! - disse o cavaleiro que tentava se levantar a sua frente. - Fuja!

E sem esperar para ver a reação do menino avanço para o torço do monge encapuzado, o derrubando no chão, o monge girou ficando por cima e acertando alguns socos no loiro.

-Porque lutam – dizia entre um soco e outro. -  Quando a morte é única absolvição que terão.

Parando com os socos apenas para tentar alcançar o punho da espada, notou que o cavaleiro olhava fixamente para ele.

-Você é um de nós. - Seu olhar demonstrava seu horror. - Por que lutas contra seus irmãos?

Pego de surpresa pelo horror na voz do homem abaixo dele, ele inclinou a cabeça analisando o cavaleiro.

-Vocês não são meus irmãos. - respondeu ele com o tom de voz sem vida.

-E eles são? Eles sabem o que você é? 

-Chega! - sem querer mais ouvir, pegou a espada com as duas mãos erguendo-a no ar para cravar no peito daquela criatura que o olhava no fundo dos olhos sem hesitar quando falou

-Nascido no amanhecer para morrer no  crepúsculo \- pela visão periférica viu uma sombra se aproximando e a pancada na cabeça ante que conseguisse descer a espada.

Desatordoado ele caiu para o lado e logo em seguida sentiu uma lâmina contra seu pescoço.

-Você é um de nós, quer goste ou não. - O cavaleiro acertou um soco que fez o fez sentir sangue na língua.- Nascido no amanhecer para morrer no crepúsculo!

E com o punho da espada acertou a lateral da cabeça de Chorão, fazendo com que uma explosão de pontos pretos acontecesse na sua cabeça. Ele não conseguia nem ver a sua frente além de pontos escuros, mas sentiu o cavaleiro saindo de cima dele enquanto gritava para o garoto correr. 

Mais tarde naquela noite mesmo depois de caça-los, sem sucesso, pela floresta com os dois paladinos que tinham sobrevivido, ele foi punido novamente mais que os açoites nas feridas ainda nem secas padre  Carden resolveu inovar derramando a cera da vela sobre suas feridas o lembrando que ele tinha um propósito e que estava falhando. Pela primeira vez ele se questionou como podia o Deus que repudiava tanto os feéricos ter dado a ele, um feérico, um proposito? Afinal feéricos deveriam morrer, sem exceção segundo o que Padre  Carden tinha falado durante seu castigo.

Foi com esses pensamentos que ele dormiu no chão da barraca onde fora jogado, e pela primeira vez sonhou com ela. Estavam num lago envolto em brumas, era noite e ele sem o capuz estava parada na beira da água, observando-a se levantar, suas vestes azuis transparentes, coladas ao corpo. Ele sentiu no ar aquele mesmo frenesi que sentia toda vez que ela estava por perto, uma movimentação do Oculto, mas mais do que isso sentiu partes de seu corpo que nem ousava lembrar em seu tempo como monge se enrijecendo ao ponto de causar dor quando ela caminhou em sua direção.

Os cabelos escorridos e ainda mais escuros, seus olhos de azuis feito água turbulenta, seus  labios vermelhos com gotas ainda escorrendo por eles, e por Deus, ele não conseguiu não olhar para o contorno do bico de seus seios duros formavam.

-Quem é você? - perguntou ela não sussurro.

Seu corpo praticamente colado ao dela tomou vida própria e suas mãos foram para o rosto dela, com delicadeza passou os dedos pelos  lábios frios e molhados.

-Lancelot. - disse num sussurro encarando seus lábios fixamente. - Para você eu sempre serei Lancelot.


	3. Capítulo 3

Os sonhos nunca cessaram, muitos dias depois o monge acordava suando, com a respiração acelerada e seu sangue pulsando forte por todo seu corpo. Mesmo enquanto caçava outros feéricos, e assistia a tortura de outros, ele não conseguia não pensar ora na conversa com o cavaleiro verde ora na bruxa que agora o atormentava toda noite. E mais uma vez seus pensamentos iam para a conversa na mata enquanto se encostava numa arvore no perímetro do acampamento, seu olhar voltado para a movimentação a frente sem realmente ver.

Estavam se preparando para atacar, alguns dias antes ele tinha conseguido achar uma série de sinais na floresta que levavam a uma plantação dos feéricos. O desejo era de atacar imediatamente, porém estavam em menor número, voltaram ao acampamento e agora era chegado a hora. Seguiram silenciosamente separados em grupos menores, rodearam o moinho onde se concentravam os feéricos. Como tinham combinado arqueiros iniciaram os ataques e então  saíram correndo do meio das arvores

O monge assistia a cena com calma, enquanto outros paladinos vermelhos lutavam, ele observava a maioria dos feéricos fugindo para o interior do moinho. Ele respirou fundo, puxou a espada e com um suspiro alto foi em direção a um feérico que primeiro tinha caído pela flecha, mas que agora parecia se mexer. Ele sabia que podia usá-lo para atrair o cavaleiro verde, precisava fazer aquilo, sabia como usar aquele homem com chifres, era bom nisso. Ele odiava ser bom em matar, mas Deus o tinha feito muito bom nisso, estava disposto a desmembrar o feérico em questão, enquanto provocava o Cavaleiro. Ele sentiu um zumbido no ar, o vento se tornando mais forte, o Oculto fazendo seus pelos se eriçarem. Procurou por ela em meio a redemoinho, e a viu correndo com um homem alto, que acompanhava o cavaleiro antes, saiu correndo em direção a eles, mas o vento levantou a poeira de tal maneira que era impossível enxergar. Mais uma derrota que ele pagaria com sangue, se tivesse sorte, porém tinham capturado alguns dos deles.

...

-Filho. - A voz de  Carden suave alertou o Monge,  ja de volta ao acampamento. - Venha, você precisa ver o trabalho do nosso irmão em limpar a alma desses Feéricos.

Percebendo que ele esperava uma resposta acenou com a cabeça e o seguiu, sabia que o cardeal se referia a tortura dos capturados que ele ainda não  tinha visto

-Você precisa ser lembrado do que acontece com os desvirtuados.

Ele acenou novamente com a cabeça e entrou na tenda, seus músculos ficando ainda mais retesados ao perceber que o homem coberto de hematomas e sangrando se tratava do cavaleiro. Arranjou as feições em indiferença enquanto o padre o observava, mas no fundo não entendia porque estava incomodado quando momentos antes ele mesmo havia pensando em matar aquele ser.

-Apesar do trabalho dedicado e esforço do irmão, esse enviado de satanás não nos disse o que precisamos. Faça o falar. - A ordem direta e o olhar acompanhado com uma tapinha no ombro diziam por trás que se ele falhasse as consequências seriam piores.

Sozinhos na tenda, o cavaleiro jogou a cabeça para trás e fixou o único olho que estava aberto no monge encapuzados

-Seus supostos irmãos te aceitariam se soubessem o que você realmente é?

-Eu sou um deles.

O que venho a seguir foi uma mistura de gemidos e risadas, só interrompidas para que ele cuspisse o sangue que se acumulou no sorriso.

-Você é um de nós. Porque matas a si mesmo?

-Eu não pertenço a essa escória. - respondeu acertando um soco no rosto já  destruído .

-Você é a escória. O que te faz diferente? O que o faz menos feérico? Sentimos dor, fome, medo e continuamos lutando. Porque não merecemos a misericórdia que teu Deus prega? 

-Você é tocado pelo mau. - Porque ele estava respondendo era algo que ele não conseguia compreender, sabia que tinha a ver com aquela duvida que ficava rondando sua cabeça desde a primeira conversa.

-Nossas crianças nascem inocentes, assim como a deles. Crescemos, casamos e morremos assim como eles. Somos falhos, assim como eles. Porque então somos nós os condenados?

-Pare.

-A verdade  incomoda, não é? Você é um de nós. Você é família. Nascido no amanhecer, para morrer no .. -

- Pare! - o grito sobressaltou o cavaleiro verde, que o encarava com o que seria um sorriso de lado se a boca não tivesse contorcida numa careta pelos inúmeros golpes que levou.

O silencio na tenda era cortado apenas pela respiração ruidosa do cavaleiro, o encapuzado sentia com sua conexão com o oculto e com sua experiência que ele não duraria muito.

-Eu vi do que você é capaz. Você poderia ser o melhor de nós, você tem um dom. Você ...- O cavaleiro arfou e parou o que falava subitamente.

-Eu o que?

-Existe uma profecia... A que povo você pertence?

-Que profecia?

O cavaleiro começou a movimentar os lábios num murmúrio quase inaudível, que o monge não conseguia entender, mas movimentação do lado de fora da tenda o alertou de que seu tempo a sós estava acabando.

-De qual profecia você está falando? 

-Eu não lembro dela por inteiro. - Mesmo aquela frase curta agora era interrompida por uma tosse de sangue. -.. .E Das cinzas o fogo dos feéricos vai nascer e varrer o plano dos vivos, sua força será avassaladora e ele será a o escudo e a espada do novo amanhã...-

Uma nova rodada de tosse impediu que ele continuasse, mas o cenho franzido do Monge fez com que ele com que ele arfasse tentando recuperar o folego.

-Eu vi do que você é capaz, você tem tudo para ser o melhor de nós.

-Eu não sou um de vocês- reafirmou o monge dando entrada para os guardas paladinos que tinham certamente vindo buscar o cavaleiro para uma nova rodada de tortura.

-O que ele quer dizer com um  deles? - pediu um novato magricela encarando o Monge com olhar suspeito.

Os olhos cinzentos imediatamente foram para cavaleiro verde, ele certamente podia acabar com a posição do monge chorão entre os paladinos vermelhos, ou no mínimo levantar uma suspeita. Bastava um comentário, que nunca veio ao invés disso ele falou

-Eu disse que nenhum de nós é iludido por homens ambiciosos que usam um deus de bondade para justificar suas atrocidades. - o cavaleiro disse cuspindo com desprezo aos pés dos dois paladinos que tinham recém entrado na tenda.

-Eu não discuto com vermes. - respondeu um deles acertando um soco em cheio no feérico.

Ambos ladearam o homem semiconsciente e ensanguentado e o segurando pelos ombros o levantaram, a morte era questão de tempo e o monge chorão viu isso claramente no rosto num tom doentio de branco e no olhar praticamente sem brilho que o  cavaleiro lançou na sua direção quando falou suas últimas palavras.

-Para os feéricos todos são família, e a morte nunca é um fim. Nascido no amanhecer para morrer no crepúsculo, meu irmão das cinzas. - A última parte saindo sem som, apenas um mover de lábios perceptível apenas ao monge que o encarava.

Atordoado o monge deixou a tenda e vagou sem destino pelo acampamento. Quem era ele senão o monge chorão? Como podia seguir um deus que o torturava, que matava até as crianças.....Ele tinha sido uma criança um dia, chegado lavado em sangue do massacre da sua tribo. Quem ele era senão o monge  chorão? Ele tinha um nome, um nome feérico, qual era esse nome?

Com a cabeça zunindo ele focou seu olhar no menino sendo arrastado pelo guarda paladino, ele só conseguiu pensar "ele não" e depois disso foi como se ele assistisse a cena de fora do seu corpo, ele sabia que estava acontecendo que ele estava lutando com a guarda, mas parecia que era com outra pessoa, como se ele não estivesse dentro do seu corpo. Então ele estava de joelhos, ele ia morrer, o garoto gritou algo, mas ele só conseguia pensar que aquele era o ponto final o Monge chorão ia morrer e não iria fazer falta naquele mundo, mas uma movimentação no canto do seu olho fez ele virar a cabeça se aquele menino podia lutar ele também poderia. Quando ele levantou foi usando a força que o Oculto lhe dava, foi acolhendo a energia que ele passou anos negando. Quando ele levantou, foi Lancelot que voltou porque monge chorão morria ali.

....

-Você é pesado, além de feio. - Resmungou Percival mais uma vez, sacolejando tentando se livrar do peso de Lancelot atrás dele.

- Hmm .- Respondeu ele, tentando endireitar o tronco, mas sem muito sucesso. - Vamos parar.

Estavam na estrada desde a noite passada e Lancelot precisava parar, suas feridas já estavam dormente e sua mente começou a perder o foco. Sem ele para caçar os feéricos, Lancelot esperava que eles não fossem capazes de os caçar tão rápido, tinha os mantido na parte mais densa da floresta e passado por dentro dos rios para camuflar os cheiros de ambos.

A noite começava a cair e Lancelot guiou o cavalo em direção  a beira de um rio, ordenou que o garoto fosse buscar galhos para fazer um fogueira, e entre as pedras do barranco tinha uma pequena caverna o garoto poderia dormir ali, pensou enquanto prendia seu cavalo mais escondido na floresta. Precisaria caçar, mas por uma noite aquele lugar serviria, estavam escondidos pela vegetação do rio, a parede pedras do barranco logo atrás dele fornecia abrigo e ele podia observar qualquer movimentação dos dois lados do rio.

-Você fica ainda mais feio com essa cara de morte, sabia disso?

-Agora eu sei,  Percival. - o garoto fez uma careta ao ouvir o nome, mas não falou nada, apenas largou o que carregava no chão.- Vou fazer uma fogueira para nós.

-Eu acho que você nem consegue se levantar, feioso. 

Lancelot pensou que provavelmente o menino tinha razão, tentou fazer menção de levantar, mas Percival o dispensou com um abanar de mãos e começou a montar a fogueira. O mais velho tentou respirar fundo para formar um protesto, mas nesse instante sentiu como se a lança de uma espada atravessasse seu peito, tombou o corpo na terra deitando de forma a encarar o céu, com respirações curtas tentava focar nas estrelas lá em cima para não gemer de dor, estava tão concentrado que quase deu um pulo quando sentiu algo gelado em sua testa.

-Você tem uma febre- atestou Percival com a mão em sua testa. - Você não vai morrer e me deixar sozinho nessa, feioso.

-Hmm.

-Sim  sim , sorte sua que  Nimue me ensinou algumas coisas. Beba isso. - Lancelot tinha dificuldade em acompanhar o que o garoto falava, sentiu algo em seus lábios e um liquido escorrendo. -É chá de freixo, beba logo,  Nimue dizia que as folhas são para a febre e casca para as feridas.

-Quem...Quem é Nimue?- Questionou Lancelot entre goles da beberagem quente que o garoto virava na sua boca.

-A garota mais legal da minha vila. - Respondeu ele com o semblante sério.

Lancelot esperou que ele acrescentasse algo, mas Percival saiu do seu lado de volta para o fogo, ele usava uma faca para arrancar pedaços de alguma coisa que ele largava numa vasilha. O flamejar do fogo que ele tinha feito, dificultava a visão de Lancelot, mas ele tinha quase certeza que viu o menino passar a mão no rosto com quem limpa as lagrimas.

Depois disso só havia a escuridão para Lancelot e muito frio. Sentia os dentes batendo, e fazia um esforço para abrir os  olhos mas não conseguia, sentia como se cada uma de suas feridas estivesse sendo aberta e lavada em vinagre de tanto que ardia, se pudesse falar pediria a Deus e ao Oculto que o matassem logo. 

Quando o sonho começou foi igual aos outros, estava na beira de um lago, envolto em brumas e ela saia em direção a ele. A água escorrendo pelo seu corpo, o cabelo molhado num tom escuro que destacava ainda mais seus olhos azuis, mais uma vez Lancelot sentia seu corpo reagir e seu membro enrijecer, seus olhos indo em direção aos  lábios dela primeiro e depois para o contorno de seus seios duros por baixo do tecido molhado.

-Quem é  você ? \- perguntou ela como das outras vezes.

- Lancelot.- respondeu ele como das outras vezes, passando a mão pelos lábios dela, mas o sonho não acabou como sempre acabava.- Quem é você?

Ela passou a mão por seu rosto, traçando o dedo pelo seu queixo tão suavemente que parecia uma brisa leve contra sua pele. Quando suas bocas se encontraram Lancelot sentiu o corpo inteiro estremecer, suas mãos ganharam vida própria indo para cintura dela e colando seus corpos, seu membro pulsando e ele só conseguia pensar que queria mais.

Quando se separam ambos estavam arfando com suas testas coladas e de olhos fechados, e então o frio varreu por seu corpo quando ela começou a se afastar.

-Eu sou o seu destino, Lancelot. Você não vai me encontrar? - seus olhos nunca desviaram de dele enquanto ela afundava de novo na água e então ele acordou.

A primeira coisa que notou é que era dia, a sombra no chão indicava que metade do dia já tinha passado na verdade. Ele olhou em redor procurando por Percival, mas encontrou o precário acampamento deles vazio, o fogo apagado, em algum lugar na floresta escutou o relincho do seu cavalo. Sentiu uma brisa gelada e olhando para baixo notou que estava com a parte de cima desnuda e todas as suas feridas cobertas com uma gosma, cada uma delas latejando como mil diabos.

-Finalmente! Achei que você ia dormir o dia todo,  feioso.- o garoto tinha usado da própria veste para carregar umas frutas vermelhas que agora largava no  chão.- Você continua com uma cara horrivel.

-Quanto tempo eu dormi? - perguntou ele ignorando o comentário do menino.

-A noite toda e mais um meio dia. Com o que você  tava sonhando? Você ficava gemendo o tempo todo.

A careta que ele fez passou despercebida pelo garoto que estava mais preocupado em comer as frutas. Lancelot levantou com os músculos todos travados doendo no processo, para ir pegar uma fruta.

-Quem é  Nimue ?

-Você me perguntou isso ontem, Lancelot. 

-Eu não lembro, garoto. - respondeu bagunçando o cabelo dele e procurando pelas suas vestes.

- Nimue foi quem me ensinou sob  os freixo , que eu usei em você.

-Você sabe onde ela pode estar?

-Não- respondeu ele de forma grossa levantando em direção ao rio.

Lancelot seguiu a criança com um semblante enigmático.

-O que aconteceu com  ela?

-Você mudou mesmo Lancelot? Não se arrependeu de ter me salvado, porque se você se sente responsável, nós estamos quites. Eu tenho certeza que salvei sua vida medíocre ontem e se você  ta me perguntando sobre  Nimue para me deixar com ela,  podi ir que eu me viro. 

O discurso inteiro ele chutava pedras a beira do rio, sem nunca olhar na direção de Lancelot, que por sua vez ficou sem saber como reagir. Nunca foi responsável por alguém, mas se sentia conectado aquele menino, entendendo o medo de ser abandonado, Lancelot passou a mão por seus cabelos os bagunçando de leve.

-Eu não vou a lugar algum, Percival. -  Encarando a água do rio, ainda não sabia como expressar sem ser com uma espada, então o momento foi estranho. - Exceto me banhar nesse rio, porque isso que você passou em mim fede.

-Freixo não fede, é você mesmo Lancelot. - Rio o menino  empurrando-o em direção a água.

Rindo Lancelot entrou na água e agradeceu o alivio que água trouxe aos seus músculos, esfregou os braços e limpou as feridas como pode. Olhou para a margem e viu que Percival estava ocupado alimentando o cavalo, decidiu relaxar um pouco, logo teria que caçar ou talvez pescar, mas poderia aproveitar a água um pouco mais. Estava boiando no ritmo da correnteza, quando lhe ocorreu que ele tinha usado o Oculto para lutar na noite passada, talvez pudesse usar para curar suas feridas. Concentrou na sua respiração, não tinha ideia como fazer aquilo, mas achava que se focasse sua atenção conseguiria ouvir o Oculto. Uma respiração de cada vez, sentindo a água como seda em contato com seu corpo, aos poucos aquele zunido, aquele cochichar de vozes começou a aumentar ao seu redor, sentiu suas feridas fechando uma a uma e deixando uma sensação de frescor em sua pele.

Embora se sentisse completamente curado, o zunido não diminuiu, na verdade aumentou, seu coração começou a bater mais rápido e ele sentia um frio na barriga.

-...Você não vai me encontrar? - A voz dela, ele tinha certeza, fez com que ele abrisse os olhos imediatamente e ficasse de pé na água, olhou ao redor e não encontrou  nada. - Lacelot , você não vai me encontrar?

Girou a cabeça para os lados tentando acha-la, saiu da água e sentia como se o vento o empurra-se. Seguindo seus instintos começou a subir o rio pela margem, suas águas ficando mais agitadas, Percival chamava seu nome, mas ele precisava seguir aquela voz como ele precisava de ar para beber. O vento parecia o empurrar naquela direção, tentando ajuda-lo parece, ele começou a correr, ele sabia que ela estava  la ele precisava correr. E lá numa das pedras do rio, ele enxergou primeiro a cor azul, sem forma, mas quanto mais se aproximava, mais parecia com ela.

Ele se jogou no rio meio nadando meio tentando caminhar, quando chegou até ela com a face virada para a pedra, mas antes mesmo de ver seu rosto Lancelot sabia que era ela. A virou com cuidado, por um momento encarando seu rosto pálido achou que estivesse morta, mas percebeu a respiração  fraca. A pegando no colo, ele a carregou para a margem onde Percival o esperava.

- Nimue !- gritou o menino quando ele colocou seu corpo no  chão. - Nimue , acorde!

Lancelot mal teve tempo de registrar que a garota de seus sonhos, a garota do templo era a mesma garota que Percival tinha falado, quando só então percebeu as manchas de sangue. Arrancou o corpete que ela usava, jogando na direção de Percival.

-A gente precisa aquecer ela, corra na frente e acenda o fogo Percival.

O garoto corria tão rápido que logo ele parecia um borrão na visão periférica de Lancelot. Ele olhou de novo para a garota no chão, sem acreditar que ele tinha encontrado ela, algo dentro dele explodiu e se expandiu de alegria em vela. Ela se remexeu fazendo com que ele passasse a mão pelos cabelos que grudavam em seu rosto, afastando-os da visão dela.

-Eu te encontrei, vai ficar tudo bem. - Sussurrou ele com o rosto próximo ao dela, ao som da sua voz ela abriu os olhos focando em seu rosto.

Lancelot não entendeu quando ela arregalou os olhos na sua direção e antes que tivesse tempo de reagir ela agarrou uma pedra da beiro do rio e acertou na cabeça dele.


End file.
